Episode 7371 (5th July 2010)
Plot Lloyd listens as Cheryl explains that Chris only hits her occasionally. He's horrified to learn that Chris losing his job triggered the latest blow. Audrey and Deirdre try to keep the conversation light as Ken and Lewis discuss politics over dinner. The factory girls celebrate when Nick reveals that he has secured a new order and they will need to work over the weekend to get started. Nick takes Sean back on. Graeme takes Tina to the park where he has laid on a picnic. She's thrilled. Steve hears that his drivers are being turned away from La Belle. He calls Mal. Michelle suggests to Sean that he gets another friend of Violet to make contact to ensure it is really her. He decides that Liz is a good candidate. Tina and Graeme lie on a rug on the grass and talk all night. Steve tackles Lloyd about losing the La Belle contract. Steve's sure it's to do with Cheryl but Lloyd refuses to discuss it and slams the door in Steve's face. Ken tells Lewis of his plan to turn Blanche's room into a study. Tipsy Deirdre reveals that Ken used to be an escort. Lewis is amused. Lloyd is reluctant to take Cheryl back home to Chris but grudgingly agrees. Michelle and Sean use Ryan's laptop to set up a fake account for Liz and send a friendship request to Violet. Natasha's disappointed when Nick informs her that he can now afford to repay her loan. She cheers up when he whisks her off for a night in a boutique hotel in Cheshire. Deirdre flirts with Lewis in the back yard of No.1 but they are interrupted when his taxi arrives. Lloyd drops off Cheryl round the corner from her home so that Chris won't see them. Cheryl thanks him for his help but he doesn't want her to return to a violent marriage. Cheryl advises him to forget about her. Lloyd drives away. Cheryl bumps into Chris, unaware that he has spotted Lloyd's cab driving away. Cast Regular cast *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chris Gray - Will Thorp Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *North Cross Park *Unknown street in Weatherfield Notes *This episode had been provisionally scheduled to be shown on Friday 2nd July at 7.30pm but due to World Cup 2010 football coverage which affected that night's scheduled episodes, was postponed by three days. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Becky get some encouraging news; Lloyd leaps to Cheryl's defence; and Graeme treats Tina to a romantic surprise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,840,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes